1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field involving the preparation of alginate by mixing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alginate is a product used in dentistry. This product comes in the form of a powder to which is added a defined amount of water in order to obtain the consistency of a paste. Prior to use, the dentist implements preparation of the required amount in a mixer that homogenizes the preparation. Known in the state of the art is the French patent filed as No. 9403702, and issued as French Patent No. 2,718,058 A1. This patent describes a mixer that provides for the injection of water into the bowls via nozzles.
It was seen that the presence of water wetting the bottom of the bowl ensured very high quality mixing without any need for premixing. The mixing time was decreased in a very significant manner and it was possible to mix up to 4 doses per bowl without the risk of leaving powder packed at the bottom of the bowl.
The object of the present invention is to improve the mixer according to the state of the art.
For this purpose, the invention pertains first of all to a mixer comprising means for the injection of water into the bowls via one or more nozzles, preferably 4 nozzles. In the cases in which the bowls lack a center part, more nozzles are required to wet this central part.
In one embodiment the present invention is a mixer for the preparation of alginate comprising (a) a rotatable bowl rotatable about an axis of rotation and having an elliptical opening for receiving the alginate and defined by a large axis greater than a small axis; and (b) one or more nozzles positioned above the opening of the rotatable bowl for injecting water into the bowl such that the alginate is mixed solely by the injection of the water as the bowl rotates about the axis of rotation with respect to the one or more nozzles.
In another embodiment, the present invention is a method for preparing alginate, comprising the steps of (a) placing the alginate into a mixer comprising (1) a rotatable bowl rotatable about an axis of rotation and having an elliptical opening for receiving the alginate and defined by a large axis greater than a small axis; and (2) one or more nozzles positioned above the opening of the rotatable bowl for injecting water into the bowl; and (b) injecting the water into the bowl while the bowl is rotating such that the alginate is mixed solely by the injection of the water as the bowl rotates about the axis of rotation with respect to the one or more nozzles.
In according with one embodiment of the present invention, the nozzles comprise one or more stainless steel tubes of a length of circa 20 mm and a diameter on the order of 1.3 mm.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the nozzles are fed via a pressure valve that controls the pressure.
Advantageously, the pressure of the water jets is between 2 and 4 bar.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the mixer comprises a calculator for defining the amount of water injected in relation to the number of doses of alginate introduced into the bowl.